ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat
The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat is a 2018 release by writer and illustrator D. Isaac Thomas and the twelfth book in The Super Babies series. It is the first book in the second sequel trilogy and the fifteenth installment in the franchise overall (owing to the Before The SMSB series). The book sees the return of Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Force Baby, Sheriff Bladepoint, Paige Nelson, Baby Strength, and Red X. New characters include Thomas Meyer, the Gladiator, Andromeda, Sagen Rolt, and Ramona Meyer. The book will pick up ten years after The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect left off. The Knights of Plague have risen from the ashes of the NoHeads and is opposed by superhero Master Intelligence and the S.M.S.B., both of which seek to find the Orb of Power. They hope to put an end to the Knights, being opposed by villains such as the Gladiator, a dark warrior with a mysterious past; and Becca Smith, the commander of Transylvania Quarters. The book's story will continue in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit and The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order in February and December of 2019, respectively. The Latest Threat was released on January 6, 2018. It is the fifth book in Part Four: Truth Eternal. Plot Opening scene The story opens with Alyssa Smith reading the newspaper before heading to the MBH with her father for testing. Concurrently, Becca Smith arrives at Transylvania Quarters, where the Gladiator is holding a meeting with the Knights of Plague. Becca informs the Gladiator that the Orb of Power is hidden in the Hall of Domination, the only room in Transylvania Quarters even the Gladiator was cut off from. While discussing their plans, the Gladiator declares to the Knights of Plague that he requires another's sword to kill Master Intelligence. The Gladiator chooses Monroe in punishment for his recent failures. The Gladiator toys with Alicia, the former leader of the famous Fobble Revolution, whom he has bound and levitated before killing her. After Patrick Smith drove Alyssa to the MBH, Alyssa asks Master Intelligence if she can apply. Master Intelligence begins testing her memory and knowledge, beginning by asking her several questions, such as why she wants to join. He then gives her an IQ test and a social quiz of his own design. When she passes these, he begins to test Alyssa’s abilities through several vigorous exercises, including an obstacle course. When Andromeda manages to complete these, her maturity is tested on a computer. Afterwards, she passes and is introduced to the other S.M.S.B. members. She also takes the nickname of Andromeda. Andromeda does her best to train with the other members, but is quickly failing. As such, Master Intelligence resolves to teach her alone. However, Andromeda proves herself after Nagatha attacks the MBH and she drives her off. Her spirits raised, Andromeda begins to improve on the training exercises. The attack on Percy Soon afterward, Andromeda has a vision of an attack on Percy in the Hall of Domination enacted by cyborg Augustus Salt. During class, Lindsay receives a vision suggesting that the Gladiator was building a bomb that he would soon use to destroy New York in the Hall of Domination at Transylvania Quarters. The Gladiator predicted that the S.M.S.B. would race to the fortress to stop him. As the Gladiator predicted, Lindsay told Master Intelligence about it, who rallied the other members of the S.M.S.B.. For the mission, Master Intelligence reveals the old Pinewood Derby now enlarged. The group rides it to Transylvania Quarters to stop him. Meanwhile, Becca Smith and George return to Transylvania Quarters to converse with the Gladiator. George proposed using the base’s superweapon to destroy the old police station, which would give the police nowhere to go once their station’s shields were breached. The Gladiator authorized his proposal. He then spoke with Becca privately, asking if she had felt an awakening in the light side. He ordered Becca to kill her daughter to overcome her temptation by the light. The Battle of Transylvania Quarters The S.M.S.B. flies to Transylvania Quarters, where they enter the Court of Domination. Upon arriving, however, they are immediately ambushed by the Band of Justice, who have mistaken them for being neutrals who want the Orb of Power for themselves, as they are still in their Fobble mods. After a few tense moments where Morgan believes Master Intelligence and his companions to be thieves, they all agree to work together. In the row where the Gladiator is supposed to be waiting, they spot the Orb of Power. Against Superquack’s advice not to touch it, Telekinibabe picks it up. This prompts twelve Knights of Plague, including second-in-command Becca Smith, and the Gladiator himself as leader, to emerge from the shadows and demand that Master Intelligence give them the orb, upon seeing Telekinibabe hand it to him. Master Intelligence attempts to buy time by mocking the Gladiator and infuriating Becca, yet the Gladiator stops her from killing Intelligence so that he can protect the orb. Master Intelligence still refuses to hand over the orb, so the Gladiator begins to tease him that the orb can tell him anything. That the orb can grant him physical strength beyond his dreams, but only if given to him from another. In response, the S.M.S.B. members engage the Knights of Plague, but they are seriously outmatched. The group is nearly defeated, but the tables turn when Red X sacrifices herself to destroy the Grand Bomb. Baby Strength frees the others. Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, Andromeda, and Force Baby reclaim their weapons, and the battle resumes. Once again, Andromeda and Sebiscuits try to escape, but are stopped by Becca Smith and George. The four immediately begin to duel with swords, just as Baby Strength engages Eve. At the same time, the Gladiator slips and falls, and the orb falls from his hand and breaks. Most of the members attempt to escape, though a few stay to fight. However, Master Intelligence insists they can’t leave without Andromeda and Sebiscuits. The Gladiator moves in to attack the members, but Master Intelligence leaps upward, knocking him away and attacking the villain, reclaiming his sword for the task. The two engage in a powerful duel, during which time the Orb of Power is destroyed. After hurling George into an abyss, Andromeda confronts Becca Smith on a bridge over a large pit, pleading with her mother to reject the Gladiator and return to the light. Becca holds out her sword to Andromeda, but then she twists the angle of her weapon and uses it to impale her daughter before hurling her down a shaft. Furious, Force Baby injures Becca with his gun and proceeds to shoot down several unsuspecting Knights, ending with the more challenging Augustus Salt. However, a stray blast from the embattled Becca and Sebiscuits defeats him for good. Meanwhile, Sebiscuits telekinetically disarms Becca, prompting her to run. With help from Lindsay, Master Intelligence captures the Gladiator with cords, just as the three surviving Knights of Plague attack. Lindsay duels Eve while Baby Strength takes on Monroe. At this moment, Master Intelligence returned and most of the fighting stopped and the Knights of Plague that saw him arrive attempted to flee in fear of dueling him, having seen the demise of their master. Intelligence quickly rounded up numerous Knights of Plague, announcing their capture, but Becca and Sebiscuits are still fighting. Finally, Sebiscuits disarms Becca and hits her with a death beam, killing her. Recruiting Centauri After the battle, the Gladiator is captured and detained in the top cell of a prison he himself had built to hold his enemies. Everybody regrets Red X’s death bitterly, but as a result of it everybody else survived. Master Intelligence heads to Myra Gordon’s house, one place he knows he can find comfort in. He arrives feeling miserable and wasted away over the deaths of Red X and Andromeda. There, Myra introduces him to Thomas Meyer, who has come to stay for a few weeks after his expulsion from Lazar Institute, a boarding school. The two men immediately become friends. They also share a lot in common: they are intellectuals and class-toppingly talented young mutants who were idealistic and ambitious. (Master Intelligence, who felt trapped by the deaths of his friends and familial obligation, gains a glamorous connection to the excitement of faraway places and things in Thomas. Thomas, an ego case, gains a powerful ally, complete with stimulating conversation, who doesn’t threaten his sense of control.) Skirmish in the MBH After Master Intelligence and Centauri return to the MBH, Intelligence shows Centauri to his laboratory. In the meantime, Ramona Meyer Apparates to the front of the MBH, where Sebiscuits confronts her. Unfortunately, Centauri accidentally releases three zerads. The zerads begin causing mayhem, but Centauri is caught by one and dragged around the halls. Suddenly, Ramona Apparates into the hall and is able to shut a door on the zerad, freeing Centauri. She then makes quick work of the other two. Master Intelligence introduces himself to her, who reveals that she came to wish Centauri luck. Master Intelligence then invites her to dinner, and she agrees. During the meal, Ramona attempts to defend that several Knights of Plague survived, and insists they will not be a threat. She also suggests that they move Charity Hirz's hologram pit to the t and i Factory. Later, Master Intelligence has Force Baby trained with Sagen Rolt. The t and i factory The S.M.S.B. heads to the t and i Factory, and starts their intense trip into the seven Defense Chambers. They find the door ajar, and a harp on the floor. Upon entering, they land in Charity Hirz's room, full of Dark vines, which almost smothers them before Sebiscuits uses lightning to blast it off. Master Intelligence and Centauri continue to the next room, Ramona's, where they find an unconscious scorpion laying on the floor. Lastly, they enter Cherical McSnake's room, and find seven energy crystals along with a roll of paper giving clues on which one to drink to continue, noting that three crystals will kill the user, two will knock the user unconscious, one will send the user back, and the other will let the user move forward into the next room. Master Intelligence tells Centauri that it is a test of logic and not mutantry wherein most mutants fail. He solves the puzzle, and at Master Intelligence's instruction, touches the one that will allow him to head back through the purple flame, while Centauri touches the one to head into the black flame and into the final room, where he is surprised at who he sees. It is Ramona Meyer who Centauri sees in the room. Centauri, astonished, hears Ramona tell him that, next to Salagara, no one would expect him to try to steal the pit. Centauri questions his cousin, who says she is mounting a return to power. Ramona decides to use Centauri to this end. Centauri is told to look into Ramona's eyes. She senses that he misses his parents. With this information, Ramona demands Centauri give her the code to activate the pit. Centauri refuses and runs, but the Dark Woman seizes him. However, she finds herself unwilling to hurt him, but Centauri still kills her by using the Slash Effect on her arms. As she screams, he blasts her with the Dark waves lingering in the chamber. Duel in the MBH In the climax, Centauri begins to question the truth about the S.M.S.B., and confronts Master Intelligence in the meditation chamber. As they speak, Master Intelligence says they need to go to the Fun Room to check on Force Baby, who was becoming increasingly unstable, and Baby Strength. Centauri asks what was so special about them, to which Master Intelligence tells him to shut his mouth. On the way, Centauri says he didn’t care about them or Intelligence at all, believing they are in his way and not worth altering his plans for their sake. When they head inside, Intelligence declares he no longer desires the Sword, and as this leads to an argument, Baby Strength guides Force Baby away and then interferes. Centauri claims that he knows nothing of love and reminds Master Intelligence that he plans to share the Sword of Abomination and his control over the world with him once both have been acquired. Master Intelligence understands Centauri is truly a sociopath, refusing to help him. After Baby Strength suggests killing him on the spot, the three finally begin a vicious duel while Force Baby watches in horror. Set off by what he sees, Force Baby finally tries to intervene in the fight, but can't due to his erratic abilities, and in the ensuing chaos, Master Intelligence and Centauri lock lightning torrents. Force Baby uses the Force to break the connection, but the death beams rebound into him and he dies. The blast has knocked Master Intelligence and Centauri unconscious; Intelligence awakes to see Baby Strength running to Force Baby’s corpse and crying. Centauri runs away from the MBH, flees New York City, and continues the search for the Sword of Abomination alone. Now on the side of darkness, Centauri adopts the alias of the Dark Flame for everyday use. Master Intelligence and Baby Strength both feel terrible for their friend’s death, which Baby Strength charges to his master. They decide to give him a funeral. The Dark Flame breaks into Thames Metalle and successfully retrieves the Sword of Abomination, unleashing a thunderbolt into the sky. Development It was first announced on March 13, 2016 that D. Isaac Thomas was planning to make a sequel trilogy for The Super Babies. In April, Thomas opened the DIT Code Corner on D.I.T. Website, a place that revealed exquisite plot details to individuals who could crack complex codes. The book is scheduled for release on 6 January, 2017. Ironically, this is the day of Mr. Stupid NoHead's death. On July 14, 2016, D. Isaac Thomas said he had “just come back from work on the book ... I’m a bit bushed, having just drawn out several different versions of a scene where George addresses the troops of the Knights of Plague. I hoped to try it at various levels of intensity. Ultimately, I wanted it big. I believe it was George’s major moment in the book.” While developing George’s character, D. Isaac Thomas posited that he was an obsessive character who does not get a lot of sleep. He created his look with that in mind: pale with dark eyes, and dead-set on his goals. He has called George a merciless character, one who enjoys having authority and holding onto it at all costs. D. Isaac Thomas was delighted that George’s development allowed him to explore the notion of authority. On 6 January, 2018, The Latest Threat was released in the United States of America, Mexico, and European countries. Rating The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat was rated PG-13 "for war violence, brief language, and a suggestive situation". Appearances Locations *Earth **Africa ***Church of Styricataerea **Arizona ***T and i Factory **New York City, New York ***MBH **Oklahoma ***Transylvania Quarters **Russia *Egrevond Events *Second Cold War **Search for the Orb of Power **Battle of Transylvania *Plot to Steal the Pit of Holograms **Mission to Arizona **Mission to the t and i Factory *Skirmish in the Church of Styricatearea *Mission to Russia *Duel in the MBH *Theft of the Sword of Abomination Objects *Cuffs of Energy *Device of Teleportation *Orb of Power *Sword *Sword of Abomination *Verasect (mentioned) Vehicles *Enforcer Species *Chickens *Humans *Ghosts *Scorpions *Zerads Organizations *S.M.S.B. *Knights of Plague *Order of the Mystic Specters *Band of Justice *Styricat *International Syndicate of Mutants (mentioned) *Vastelobrux School Team Mentioned *Dylan Gagnon *Elite NoHeads *International Symposium of Strength *International Syndicate of Mutants *Mr. Stupid NoHead *NoHeads *Sheriff Bladepoint *Vastelobrux School Team *Verasect International Syndicate of Mutants by Dylan Gagnon New Characters *Becca Smith *The Gladiator *Rudolph Lestange *John Webb *Fredrick Powell *Unidentified Knight of Plague at Transylvania Quarters *Monroe *Augustus Salt *Sebastian Lestange *Wallace Blanks *General George *Eve Higgins *Alicia *Andromeda *Patrick Smith *Kayla Jarrus *Ms. Embodiment *Russell Stewart (mentioned) *ART-100 *Thomas Meyer *Dylan Gagnon (mentioned) *Ramona Meyer *Ed Meyer *Sandra Meyer *Martha Strout *Benjamin Stewart (mentioned) *Irene Stewart (mentioned) *Force Baby's Mother (mentioned) *Force Baby's Father (mentioned) *Ginevra *Gloria Sigismond *Wesley Carrier *Beru Meyer *Harrison Meyer *Nora Meyer *Veronica *Nicole *Sagen Rolt *Lily Moon *Lisa Turpin *Nebelon References Category:Books Category:The X-Adults: Endgame Category:The Super Babies books Category:PG-13 rated books Category:Sequel books Category:2018 books Category:Part Four: Truth Eternal books Category:D.I.T. books